criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick and Painless
Quick and Painless is the forty-second case of Criminal Case and the forty-second case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warrenville Academy, appearing as the second case of the district. Plot The team previously received word about drugs being brought to the academy from the hospital, Chief Armstrong sent the player alongside Sonia and Isabel to investigate. Upon arriving there, they found the body of doctor Marcus Bowen, laid out on a hospital bed with his chest cut open. Analysis from Daphne confirmed the doctor was given an overdose of morphine, and his liver and kidneys were removed post-mortem. The team began by suspecting nurse Alexis Gallagher, the victim's brother Kyle Bowen, and hospital patient Edgar Barton. Later on the team got word the victim was dealing with the black market. Later on they discovered a hidden operating room where the victim moved the organs from. From there they suspected organ trafficker Weston Mann, who they arrested after discovering his involvement, and single mother Quelina Ramos. Luke then came up and informed the team he discovered something about one of their suspects. Specifically Edgar Barton, who was ironically enough in a wheelchair because of an accident the victim caused. Eventually the team arrested Alexis for Marcus' murder. Alexis tried to deny the allegations, but eventually was forced to confess. She explained the victim was starting to get too greedy with his organ trafficking, confirming she was in on it, and she was forced by the one in charge to kill him. As such she forced him to ingest morphine, causing him to overdose. As for the missing organs, she said the person who forced her was responsible for that, but said she wouldn't tell who otherwise she'll end up dead, and suffering all the while. Due to the coerced murder, Judge Blackwell sentenced Alexis to 5 years in prison. Following the trial, the player worked with Vincent to try and discover who threatened Alexis. Knowing she wouldn't talk, they went and spoke with Marcus' accomplice Weston. Though he seemed just as reluctant, he said the threat sent to her was still in the operating room. After investigating they found remains of a skull, which was later proven to belong to one Mathias Gallagher, her father. Going to her, she explained the person behind it killed him and threatened to kill her if she spoke; but with the promise of protection she agreed to talk. She explained the person who threatened her was the person behind the organ trade going on in the district, nicknamed "The Dollmaker". A mad doctor who goes around killing people, always dissecting their organs post-mortem. Lately they've been going on a killing spree, though why they harvest the organs she didn't know. Rumors say that they were using them to create their own partner in life, some say it was for the money, but all they know is they always make do on their threats. And on top of that, they usually send their collectors to do most of their dirty work, but aren't afraid to get their hands dirty themselves. After shutting down the victim's organ operation and retrieving his stolen organs, they received a threat in the mail, written in the victim's blood. It was from "The Dollmaker", threatening them to leave while they're still using their bodies. Unswayed by their threats, the team vowed to bring the Dollmaker's operation down! Summary Victim *'Marcus Bowen' (Laid on the hospital bed with his chest open) Murder Weapon *'Morphine' Killer *'Alexis Gallagher' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to morphine *This suspect reads the Warrenville Times *This suspect drinks lemonade Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to morphine *This suspect reads the Warrenville Times *This suspect drinks lemonade Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to morphine *This suspect drinks lemonade Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to morphine *This suspect reads the Warrenville Times *This suspect drinks lemonade Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to morphine *This suspect reads the Warrenville Times *This suspect drinks lemonade Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has blonde hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has access to morphine *The killer reads the Warrenville Times *The killer drinks lemonade *The killer has blonde hair *The killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hospital Ward (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Letter, Clipboard) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has access to morphine) *Examine Torn Letter (Results: Threatening Letter) *Analyze Threatening Letter (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the Warrenville Times) *Examine Clipboard (Results: Nurse's Schedule; New Suspect: Alexis Gallagher) *Ask Alexis if she knows the victim *Investigate Victim's Office (Results: Computer, Framed Photo) *Examine Man in Photo (New Suspect: Kyle Bowen) *Inform Kyle of his brother's murder *Examine Computer (Results: Patient Logs; New Suspect: Edgar Barton) *Talk to Edgar about the victim's work *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Operating Room (Clues: Locker, Bottle of Morphine, Cell Phone) *Examine Locker (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (12:00:00; New Suspect: Weston Mann) *Arrest Weston for organ trafficking (Profile Updated: Weston has access to morphine) *Investigate Shelves (Clues: Letter, History Book) *Examine History Book (Results: Note to Victim) *Analyze History Book (12:00:00) *Ask Kyle why the victim tried to kill him (Profile Updated: Kyle reads the Warrenville Times) *Examine Handwriting (Results: Alexis' Handwriting) *Ask Alexis why she rejected the victim's advances (Profile Updated: Alexis has access to morphine and reads the Warrenville Times) *Examine Bottle of Morphine (Results: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks lemonade; Profile Updated: Edgar drinks lemonade) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Quelina Ramos) *Ask Quelina how she knows the victim (Profile Updated: Quelina has access to morphine and reads the Warrenville Times) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Ask Edgar about the accident (Profile Updated: Alexis drinks lemonade; Edgar has access to morphine) *Investigate Hospital Beds (Clues: Jar of Money, Bloody Gloves) *Examine Bloody Gloves (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (4:30:00) *Ask Weston about his operation (Profile Updated: Weston reads the Warrenville Times and drinks lemonade; Kyle has access to morphine) *Examine Jar of Money (Results: Note to Victim) *Ask Quelina why she tried to bribe the victim (Profile Updated: Quelina drinks lemonade; Kyle drinks lemonade) *Investigate Equipment (Clues: Newspaper, Surgical Tools) *Examine Surgical Tools (Results: Stethoscope) *Analyze Stethoschope (15:00:00: Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Newspaper (Clues: Yellow Residue) *Analyze Yellow Residue (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Harvest Season (2/8)! Harvest Season (2/8) *Ask Weston if he knew about the murder (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Hidden Operating Room (Clues: Broken Bones) *Examine Broken Bones (Results: Skull) *Analyze Skull (9:00:00) *Confront Alexis about the threat she was given (Rewards: Nurse Uniform) *See what Josiah wants to say *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Faded Documents) *Examine Faded Documents (Results: Financial Records) *Analyze Financial Records (6:00:00; Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Shelves (Clues: Organ Jars) *Talk to Daphne and see if the organs are the victim's *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warrenville Academy Cases (Warrenville)